Accidental Little Sasuke
by 1Ksan-Sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are practicing, and Naruto gets mischievous and plays a joke on Sasuke when he's not looking. Things get pretty complicated and now Naruto is in charge of a very confused and huffy chibi Sasuke! Sasu/Naru Rated T for safety! Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1: Planning

**Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, but I just had this desire to write so here it is! Please easy on the flaming!**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke and Naruto are practicing, and Naruto gets mischievous and plays a joke on Sasuke when he's not looking. Things get pretty complicated and now Naruto is in charge of a very confused and huffy chibi Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters T-T **

**But this story is mine! *****Stands there with lawyers and play-write copies*******

**Please enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_**flash backs'**_

**(p.s. I forgot my password to this original account and had to make a new one, Thus my new username is 1Ksan-Sama and im re-uploading this story with a few more chapies! Also I had to change the name of this story, so it was called Potion Misfire, but now its called Accidental Little Sasuke ! ) Enjoy!**

**Accidental Little Sasuke**

**-FLASH BACK-**

'_**It was early morning, the sun barely starting to show its honey glow over the still sleeping village. Everyone, except the two figures jogging over the hills to get to their private training grounds within the forest.'**_

'_**Sasuke hold on, I'm still tired from our mission from yesterday… do we have to train so early? Exclaimed an exhausted Naruto, still trying to catch up to the dark haired man, who seemed to have no trouble at all staying awake and alert.'**_

'_**Hn. Dobe. It was your fault we stayed up so late in the first place, I wasn't the one who had to have 26 bowls of ramen before heading home. The Uchiha calmly stated, a knowing smirk on his face as he felt the Blondes chakra spike, meaning he successfully edged the blonde on.'**_

'_**Sasuke-Teme! You know I had to eat something I was starving! We had been on that mission for 3 weeks with nothing but disgusting canned food! The Blonde known as Naruto explained, running and moving his arms about him to make his point to the smirking Uchiha.'**_

'_**You really are a dobe then. And with that Sasuke picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way to the hidden training grounds, chakra infused with his every step making him nothing more than a blur. Naruto slowly came to a stop and folded his arms to his chest, pouting and trying to get over the sting the Uchiha dealt him.' **_

'_**Just you wait Sasuke-Teme. Naruto thought to himself. I'll get you back for making fun of me! And I know just were I can get some potions to do it! With that Naruto turned on his heel and using his chakra, sped away to the Hokage's tower, laughing diabolically at his evolving plans.'**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

So this was the first chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review and ill give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2 : Babysitter?

Hello again Peeps! So here goes the 2 Chapter! Whoop!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there is no doubt I would make him and Sasuke gay for each other! But I don't own, so I guess it just wont be!

Warnings: Rated T for teens for mild language, eventual sexual suggestive themes

And OOC-ness of our beloved characters!

Enjoy, and on with the story!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_**Flashback'**_

-Present Time-

"Naruto! What have you done?" Bellowed the Hokage, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and suppress the oncoming headache. She sighed angrily and glanced at the sleeping form of Sasuke, who was being cradled in the Blondes arms, unaware of the hectic world that lay beyond his peaceful dreams. She meets the Blondes sheepish face and covers her face with her hands. "Naruto, you have to tell me exactly what you did to Sasuke… he's… he's…" The Hokage couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know Baa-chan! You don't think I feel horrible about this? I didn't mean to turn him into this!" Naruto whispered loudly, as to not disturb the sleeping form in his arms. "All I wanted to do was play a little trick on him! He was making fun of me, and I got mad…" Said Naruto woefully. He looked down at Sasuke again and sighed the guilt plainly written on his face. He would have to tell Grandma-tsunade the truth. "Baa-chan, I used some potions I found in your lab. I just wanted to give him an irritating rash, or boils or something gross… that wouldn't have gone away for a while… not turn him into a child!" Naruto stated quietly.

He couldn't bring himself to meet with her eyes, and opted instead to stare at the floor, waiting for the outburst he knew would come. He closed little Sasuke's ears and waited. Tsunade looked at the Blonde completely dumbfounded that he was able to break into her private lab without her, or anyone else's knowledge. "…What… the…. HELL NARUTO!" Her yelling was filled with pure anger and frustration; Naruto grimaced and waited for it to be over.

"I cant BELIEVE you broke into MY personal, no… extremely private lab!" She barked as she punched her desk, making it crumble and break in half under the extraordinary amount of force. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if you gave him anything else from in there? I have unknown diseases from far away lands and other highly toxic vials and liquids, not to mention all the experimental drugs and potions in there that could have done God knows what to Sasuke! Your just lucky that what ever you gave him only seems to have shrunk him!"

Once she calmed down a little more, Naruto stepped towards the ruined desk and quietly bent down into a crouch. "Baa-chan, what do we do? I don't even know the extent of what the potion did to him, when he drank it, he just collapsed and as I ran to his side he was… morphing. He was screaming and thrashing all over the place when finally he just went still, and I thought I killed him… but then he was kind of lifted of the ground and there was this blinding light and when I was able to open my eyes again, there he was. A mini version of the older Sasuke just sleeping in a pile of clothes like nothing happened. I couldn't get him to wake up, and that's when I panicked and ran with him in my arms all the way here…" Naruto breathed heavily, knowing he deserved whatever punishment Tsunade would give him, he just hoped that Sasuke would be okay.

Upon hearing his quiet outburst the Hokage sank into her chair and closed her eyes. "Do you still have the empty vial that you gave him?" She asked calmly. She knew Naruto's punishment had to be severe but first they had to know what they were dealing with. Naruto nodded and after reaching into his back pocket with little difficulty, he handed the empty container to Tsunade and watched as she examined it closely. After a few moments he saw her eyes open wide in alarm.

He stepped closer and was starting to get nervous. "Naruto… This was a mixture of some elixcers that I made from my studies of these ancient texts that were hidden away in the old records room. Those texts described ancient and, well, very odd potions that could make and do things that no one has seen in hundreds of years. I wasn't through with translating them, but I guess I know what this one was for now." She said as she looked worriedly at Sasuke. " The only problem is that I don't know how to reverse the affects and turn him back into his adult self. I'll start right away of course but Naruto..." At the mention of his name, Naruto's head shot up and questioning cerulean eyes clashed with stormy honey brown.

"Yes, Baa-chan?" Naruto said nervously. He started to rub the back of his head, slowly backing up away from the woman. She had an evil gleam in her eyes. "You are going to have to care for Sasuke while I try to come up with an antidote." She finished smugly, not trying to hide the huge grin on her face. She knew that was the last thing the Blonde would want, and what better way to punish him, then with making him babysit his ultimate rival? She was beside herself with the evil laughing inside her head, but she knew she had to keep up appearances so she sucked it up and continued to grin evilly at the blabbering knuckle-headed ninja.

"Once the boy awakens, make sure to stop by so I can get a better read on his mental and physical state, hopefully he wont kill you when he finds out what you did to him." She stands and heads towards the door, pulling the still flabbergasted man from his spot on the floor. Before kicking the boy out completely Tsunade decides to have a little fun with the Blonde. "Oh, and Naruto. Make sure no one sees Sasuke like this. I do not want a widespread panic in the village. That is an order. Good day." She pushes the Blonde a few steps and slams the door. Naruto still squawking incoherently to the door, not really realizing the trouble he got himself into.

"What the Hell am I going to do now?"

So there you go! The 2nd Chapter! Man I wanna firstly give a HUGE thanks to Dragon77 and bluecandy145 and TaraUzumaki for commenting and making me feel like a total movie star! I know its corny but it really did mean a whole bunches to me! So thanks again guys you all rock! ******Gives each of you cookies and bags full of treats**

So please leave a review and I'll try my best to update soon! I leave on holiday and I wont be back for a while, and sadly there is no Internet where I am going! So TTYL until then but I promise to have a few chapters done by the time I get back!

Thanks again to those who comment! I can't wait to give out more cookies later!

Review and spread the SASUNARU LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3: Awakened

Hola Amigos! So here is the third Chapter!

Thanks again to all who reviewed and commented and also a shout out to all who are following me, or my story, it is very sweet of ya'll!

So sit back, relax and enjoy the Drama

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_**Flashback"**_

**-Insert standard Naruto Disclaimer here**-

* * *

-PRESENT TIME-

After Leaving the Hokage Tower, Naruto realized he had to get home before anyone noticed him, or the still knocked out Sasuke. He figured however that the task couldn't be too difficult considering he still wasn't well liked in the village most of the time. The shinobi of the village respected him, sure. But the villagers… not so much; they still liked to remind him of the monster they still believed him to be, usually on his birthday, when they would throw stones at him or his apartment, or sometimes drag him to an abandoned house or alleyway and plainly beat him until he fell unconscious.

With a tired sigh, he pushed those horrid memories aside and leapt onto the nearest roof, and with speed he didn't even realize he was using, he headed to his apartment, thinking about the events to come when little Sasuke would finally awake.

Once inside his apartment, and safe away from prying eyes, Naruto took Sasuke to his bedroom and placed him onto his creaking bed. Once the covers were over his tiny form, Naruto took this time to study the small Uchiha. _He looks so much more fragile now… so innocent… I wonder how much he will remember when he finally gets up? Hmmm… he is cute though…for a Teme._ Cerulean eyes went wide in shock at the sudden confession, and not liking where his train of thoughts were going, Naruto quickly drove them aside to forget about it, and went to the kitchen instead to get dinner ready.

While in the middle of cooking his and his guest's meal, which consisted of some fish, rice and vegetables, Naruto suddenly heard a loud thump coming from his bedroom. Making sure the food wouldn't burn, he headed to his room quickly. Once there he opened the door slowly, and peaked inside. His eyes widened when he realized that Sasuke was _finally_ awake.

Naruto closed the door. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself for whatever was going to happen. He then opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. However nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

There on the stained dark wood floor sat Sasuke, rubbing the back of his head with both hands, looking around bewildered and, surprisingly to Naruto, a little frightened. His dark orbs finally found their way to astonished blue ones, and for a long while they just stared at each other, both to nervous to make the first move. Never one for quiet awkward moments, Naruto finally gave in and cracked a huge toothy grin on his whiskered face. "Hey Sasuke-Teme! Looks like you're finally up! Boy, do I have a funny story for you!" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, as he always did when he was worried.

When all he heard was silence answer him, Naruto finally opened his eyes to find Sasuke wasn't on the floor anymore, but instead pressed against the corner on the other side of the room. Putting his arm down, Naruto walked over slowly and crouched down to be face to face with the young Uchiha. "Sasuke, what's the matter?" Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's eyes were darting all over the room, like he was trying to figure out a strategy to get out and be as far way from him as possible. Not wanting to scare the boy anymore, Naruto backed up a few feet and sat down Indian-style on the floor. That seemed to calm the younger boy a bit, but Sasuke remained standing, at alert, ready to run if need be. " I am not going to hurt you Sasuke, I'm your friend remember? Come on, wont you please say something?" begged Naruto gently.

After what seemed like ages, the boy finally spoke. "How do you know my name mister? I've never seen you before in my life." Sasuke stated. He tried using his Uchiha glare but being so young it only made him more adorable rather than threatening. Naruto sat stunned into silence. He could not believe that Sasuke didn't remember him. _Could the potion have made Sasuke a real child? Instead of just a small version of his adult self? To where he knows nothing of the past 16 years of his life? Our rivalry, our friends… his clans' death? _ At that thought Naruto's stomach twisted violently. How was he going to tell Sasuke about that awful tragedy?

He looked over at Sasuke and found him trying to glare at him, which only made him feel guiltier. He had to be sure however. He needed to see how much this Sasuke remembered. "Um, well…you see Sasuke I was asked to watch over you, and keep you safe. Orders from the Hokage you know, and this is my home." Said Naruto as he gestured around with his hand. "Now I need you to please tell me, what do you remember about today? Do you know who you are? How old you are? Where you live?" Naruto watched as Sasuke mulled things over in his head, he could tell he was thinking whether or not to trust him. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am currently 5 and a half years old and I live in the village Kohana, in the Uchiha District with my mother, father and brother…May I go home _now_ mister?" Sasuke finished quickly, tapping his foot impatiently while folding his arms over his chest, looking more irritated than scared, now that he knew Naruto meant him no harm. Naruto on the other hand cursed to himself. _ So Sasuke really thinks that he's a five-year-old boy… this mission is going to be harder than I thought. _Naruto knew he had to think of a quick and an easily believable lie to keep the Uchiha from getting suspicious.

"Well Sasuke, I am kind of surprised you don't remember! It's me Naruto! I just picked you up from your house an hour or two ago, don't you remember? Your parents and Itachi went on a mission and they asked the Hokage to find someone trustworthy and brave to watch over you while they were away!" Naruto lied quickly, laughing to try and keep the worry out of his voice. Sasuke thought it over and being the 5 in a half-year old he is, quickly believed the tall tale and visibly became more at ease.

"Oh man, I must have forgotten! I'm sorry mister Naruto!" said a shameful Sasuke, feeling bad he had forgotten and had given the man so much trouble; he went over and hugged the blonde to show his apologies. After the quick exchange, the Uchiha looked up at the blonde and gave a huge toothy grin. "I'm starving mister Naruto, are you planning on making anything for dinner?" Letting go of the shocked blonde, Sasuke made a dash to the kitchen yelling for Naruto to come and finish cooking.

Getting up slowly, Naruto was still trying to wrap his mind around that fact the THE Sasuke Uchiha had just hugged and smiled at him. _Ok… I just need to calm down and breathe. I can do this. So what if Sasuke isn't acting like himself and doesn't remember me? All I have to do is keep him a secret from everyone in town until Baa-chan comes up with an antidote and then we can go on with our regular lives. Yeah, that'll work perfectly. _

Mustering his nerve and tossing aside his confusion and worry, Naruto rushed to the kitchen in time to see a nervously laughing Sasuke trying to put out the black smoke coming from the totally inedible burnt food.

_I guess that means we're having ramen for dinner_. Thought an amused Naruto, only slightly annoyed that all his hard work was for not. _This sure is going to be interesting._

After narrowly saving Naruto's small apartment from a fire, and feeding a starving Sasuke, Naruto decided it was time for bed. Now just were the young boy would sleep was the question. Since Naruto's humble condominium only consisted with one small windowless bedroom, one bathroom, a living room/kitchen dinette and a small balcony, the blonde decided to be gracious enough to let the Uchiha sleep in his room, it wasn't like he really slept in there anyway, the couch being much more comfortable and easier to get too when coming back from long missions late at night.

Making up his mind, he picked up the dozing boy from the couch and headed to his room. After making the dark haired boy change into some of the clothes the blonde used to wear when he was smaller, Naruto made a mental note that he needed to buy new clothes for Sasuke, seeing as he didn't know how long he was going to be stuck babysitting him, and there was no way he was going to go by Sasuke's house to try and pick anything up, it'll just give way to too many unwanted questions that Naruto new he wouldn't be able to answer. No, he would definitely just buy him new clothes. After making sure the young Uchiha was tucked in and sound asleep, Naruto made his way back into the 'living' room, turned off the small T.V. and collapsed onto the couch, already deep asleep before hitting the cushions.

* * *

It was no later than dawn, when Naruto felt something poking his face. He tried to ignore it, and turned over on the couch putting a cushion over his head. He heard whisperings of his name, and something about being late and school. Nothing really registered to the Blonde until he felt a strong pull on his shirt. He tried his best to stay atop the couch, when suddenly he felt small, soft hands yank on his shoulders and he fell back, landing on the wood floor with a harsh 'thud.'

"Sasuke! What the heck are you doing?" Hissed a hurt Naruto, who sat holding the back of his head, trying to rub the pain away. Finally opening his eyes he looked up and saw Sasuke glaring right back. "Naruto-Baka, I told you I had school today! If I'm not there on time, how will I ever be better than Itachi?" asked Sasuke, an accusing look on his pale face. At Sasuke's question Naruto realized that he hadn't explained that he wasn't going to go to school anymore until his parents got back from their 'mission.'

Naruto stood up and sat back on the couch and grinned at Sasuke. _This had better work! _He thought quickly. "Ne, Sasuke I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that until your parents come back, you wont be going to school."

It was like he told him the world was ending. Sasuke sank to his knees tears brimming and ready to fall from his large, emotional dark orbs. "Wha-what do you mean I cant go to school? I _have _to go to school! I have to get better! I have to get stronger!" he was spluttering and crying his eyes out, and Naruto hadn't the slightest clue on how to make him stop.

"Bu-but Sasuke I didn't get to finish what I was saying!" He lied. "You are not going to school, that's true, but instead, your going to be trained by one of Kohana's greatest, and strongest Shinobi!" Sasuke seemed to perk up at that; he stared at Naruto wide eyed. The tears were gone, replaced instead with a huge smile. "Who's going to train me? Who? Who? Tell me!" He started jumping up and down in his excitement, looking at Naruto Expectantly. "Sasuke say hello to your new sensei… ME!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

He watched as Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed, like he was really seeing him for the first time. Sasuke then looked at Naruto full of admiration and joy. "Can we start training now Naruto-sensei, please?" Sasuke begged, pouting and getting on his knees and folding his hands together as if praying, looking at Naruto with big, hopeful eyes. Naruto could have slapped himself. There he was, the all mighty Uchiha begging for his rivals help! Naruto knew whenever Sasuke turned back to normal, he would never let him forget it! Smirking to himself Naruto leaned down and ruffled Sasuke's hair, tiredness forgotten.

"Yup little buddy, but we gotta eat something first okay?" At Sasuke's defeated pout, Naruto lead the way to the small kitchen and started making some quick breakfast. Stomachs grumbling, the boys ate their meals in comfortable silence, both eager to go out and show each other just what they can do.

**Please fellow readers your reviews are needed and appreciated! thanks so much please let me know what you think! *stands there with trays of junk food and soda pop, ready to be passed out* :)**


End file.
